Vanity
by chiharuSAICHI
Summary: A time, where connections and money are always involved. Pride and Prejudice. Bleach style. A HitsuKarin story.
1. The Gentleman

Title: Vanity

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

Summary: A time, where connections and money are always involved. Pride and Prejudice. Bleach style. A HitsuKarin story.

A/N: Haha. I recently read the classic story 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen and I quickly fall in love with it. Oh my god! I love Mr. Darcy! After reading it I quickly bought the movie (2005 version because I'm a big fan of Keira Knightly's face. LOL. I want to have a body like hers.) Oh my god again! Matthew Macfadyen's voice is so sexy! He's the best Mr. Darcy ever! I love you Mr. Darcy!

Anyway, this fic will follow the plot of the story that I mention above, but not all, of course. There would be some big changes (I think), so expect the character's OoCness.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. (Applies to all chapter)

* * *

Chapter one: The Gentleman

* * *

...

Maybe the saying that a single man with a good looking appearance and generous fortune must be need a wife.

However, the gentleman that moved in the neighborhood of Karakura doesn't have a clue that the families surrounding him have a fix mind that he will pick their daughter to be his spouse.

"Oh! Isshin my dear have you heard?" cried the beautiful Masaki Kurosaki.

"Heard what Masaki?" the man of the house asked his beloved other half.

"The_ Luntian_ mansion has an owner at last! My friend, Madam Ishida told me earlier!" She exclaimed wildly. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Kurosaki Isshin didn't answer.

"Madam Ishida says that a rich gentleman had taken the mansion! A very suitable husband for Yuzu or Karin don't you think?"

Not waiting for a reply, she immediately went upstairs and search for her daughters in their respective room, only to be disappointed. _'Where are my lovely daughters?' _She saw her son and asked him where are the twins could be.

"I saw them in the lake earlier" her eldest son answered truthfully "Oh mother, I'll be out 'til midnight. My friend Renji is having a party at their house. He's turning eight and twenty today."

"Renji? Is he the son of late Sir Abarai? Tell him to have a very wonderful birthday."

He nodded, "I will."

Looking at the window, she immediately said "I must find your sisters now, I have a fantastic news for them!"

* * *

...

"Yuzu you must see this breathtaking scenery up here!"

"Karin-chan get down here! It's too dangerous for a lady such as yourself to climb a tree!" Yuzu exclaimed at her outrageous twin. "I'm sure mother will be disappointed in you if she found out that you have another wound again!"

"Don't be such a pus Yuzu!" answered she, "Mother will only find it out if you told her for sure, she barely go to the lake anyway—"

"Kurosaki Karin!"

"Mother!"

"What are you doing up there young lady? Get down here at once!"

"I'll be there in a second!" Karin climbed down in the Kaya tree so fast but gracefully done. If it hasn't seen up close, you will think that a monkey is climbing down the tree. Panicking, she stepped in the wrong branch and slid down. "Aargh!"

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu run to her sister straight away and aid her. "Are you alright?"

"See young woman?" Masaki question also, "This is what you get for being such defiant daughter!"

" I'm sorry mother, it won't happen again I promise."

"You told me that a dozen of times already!" Kurosaki Masaki yelled. "Yuzu my child, quick! Help her, we need to be at house right away. I have something important to say to the both of you." She turned her back at her daughters and ambled fast to their abode.

"What a loving mother." Karin said sardonically. "How uncaring."

"You angered her Karin-chan." Yuzu said shocked at what her sister said. "What do you expect?"

"Well, I think you're right." Karin supposed. "Let's go home."

* * *

...

"No please! I beg you! No alcohol!" cried Kurosaki Karin to her father. "You know I hate alcohol Papa! It hurts!"

"Well, you should also think of that before climbing in the tree Karin-chan." Isshin told her favorite daughter with a smirk. He heard her wince in pain as he dab a soft cloth with alcohol at her wound. After cleaning it, he rolled a thin white fabric around the wounded area. "There. Done."

"Thank you father."

"Anything for you child."

"You're lucky, you're father is a physician Karin. Please don't defy my orders ever again."

"I apologize again mother." Karin said sadly.

"Good child."

"Ah.. Mama. You told us earlier that you have something important to say to us." Yuzu remembered. "What is it mother?"

"Oh! I nearly forgot" Their mother's mood change immediately from disappointment to cheerful. "Let us go to the master's bedroom and I shall say it to the both of you."

The three of them went to the bedroom leaving the middle age father behind. Shaking his head, Kurosaki Isshin put away his medical materials and went to their small library.

A loud shriek was heard from the Kurosaki's household. Specifically, from the master's bedroom. The maids knocked loudly at the door asking in the top of their voice what happened to their mistresses. The said mistresses replied back that there is nothing wrong with them and that they shouldn't be bothered. Isshin didn't even go to them for he knows the reason of that shriek; he continued reading his medical books.

"Is that true mother?" Yuzu happily exclaimed. "Are you not kidding us?"

"No my lovely Yuzu! All I said is true! Madam Ishida said it to me all!" The happy mother heartily said. "We must go to the boutique tomorrow to get you new dresses for he will have an ostentatious party at his mansion in sennight"

"New dresses! That's wonderful mama! Is not it Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked, turning to her twin.

"No Yuzu! You should not be happy at something like that! I'm sorry mother but I think what you are suggesting is ridiculous!" Karin could not help but to disagree with their mother. _They're not even out of sixteen yet, for heaven's sake!_ "We should marry the man we love! Not to flirt with some random man! You're the one who say that to us, remember?"

Masaki knows her daughter is right but this chance is too sweet to missed. "I know that Karin-chan, but for sure you will fall for him too!"

"Mother is right Karin-chan."

"But still—"

"I won't take a no for an answer, my child."

"If that is the case," said she exasperatedly "Yuzu, you'll be the one who do it."

"I have no objection. " Yuzu laughed. Her mother joined her but her sister did not.

* * *

...

"Renji!" Ichigo Kurosaki greeted his old friend and punched him in the face. _Hard._

"Ow!"

"How are you my friend?" Ichigo questioned and quickly evaded his friend's revenge. "Hahaha. You're still slow Renji!"

"Why did you hit me you ruffian? It's my birthday you know!" Shouted the irritated red haired guy. Their friends laughed at their antics. This is truly a wonderful day!

"You know also that it's just a greeting."

"Kira! You need not to team up with him!" He shouted yet again, as his face was once again greeted by a punch.

"You should see your face Renji, It's hilarious."

"I'm not a jester!"

"Anyway, Happy Birthday Renji." Ichigo said. "My mother also greets you."

"Thank you." Noticing that Ichigo didn't bring the one he's expecting he asked. "Where is your younger sister? Miss Karin?"

It's not unknown to the eldest child of Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki, that his red haired gentleman friend has a _thing_ to his sister and if can, he always keep his sister away from him. It's not that he doesn't approve of him. Renji Abarai has a respective family, he also owns a liquor store in Seireitei and there is no doubt that he is a gentleman. He can give his sister a prosperous life, but, Karin is only sixteen years old! No respectable lady will marry at such a young age! Plus! His friend is almost twice the age of his sister!

"She's at the lake when I left home. I'm in a hurry to come here, so I didn't have the chance to invite her."

Renji nodded. "Oh is that so? That's a pity"

"Hey guys. Did you hear?"

"Hear what Shuuhei?" Ikkaku, a bald and tough looking gentleman asked.

"A rich guy from Seireitei bought the _Luntian_ mansion."

"Eh? Really?" A shock and disappointed voice exclaimed.

The gentlemen look at their friend.

"Why do you sound so disappointed, Yumichika?"

"I'm actually saving money to buy that mansion. It's just a shock to me to know that someone had already bought it and beat me into it."

"I heard he have three sisters." Shuuhei said again. "Three single good looking sisters." He smiled haughtily.

"What is the man's name? Maybe I know one of his relatives." Ikkaku asked,

"It's Hitsugaya Toushirou."

* * *

...

Luntian means green in our language, Filipino. _Read: Loon-tee-an. _Luntian mansion – Green mansion. Not so complicated eh?

A/N: There you go my dear readers. The first chapter. :) I'm quite happy with the length. Haha. Although I know most of you didn't. I never tried a long story _(in English, but even my Filipino chapter stories are epic fail so I deleted them)_ before so forgive me for all the mistakes. :D Maybe the next chapter would be longer, but I don't know when I'm gonna start writing it. :P

And sorry for ruining Masaki. :P

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it (because I did). Feedbacks are very much appreciated. :)


	2. His cousin

A/N: Wow! I'm surprised and delighted to know that a lot of people put this in their favorite and alert list! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You guys don't know how pleased I am! Here it is! Chapter two of 'Vanity'!

...

* * *

Chapter 2: His cousin

* * *

...

"Good gracious Karin! Have a little sympathy on my poor nerves! You tear them into pieces!" Masaki cried out to her daughter. "What are you doing to that unfortunate dress?"

The Kurosakis' are presently taking a rest in their sala. Their living room is adorned with white and carroty colored furnishings, whereas the ceiling and walls were painted gray. In the middle of the room, a small round table with an elegant looking vase and assorted color of daffodils brightened the atmosphere. The youngest Kurosaki is singing while playing the pianoforte at the corner. Her voice, so powerful and angelic. The passengers that walked by at the front of their house stop to listen to her. Her twin, Karin, is sitting in their orange sofa and..

Currently holding up a pair of scissor. She replied to her mother. "I'm just trimming it mama."

"Trimming? You call that trimming miss? It looks horrendous!" _Her poor nerves! What is wrong with her daughter!_ "And look at the hem! It's not even! What will people say?"

"Look at Madam Kurosaki's daughter! So awful! Didn't she teach her some elegance?" Kurosaki Isshin answered his wife; imitating a lady, a voice so small, almost mute, but his son and Karin didn't miss it. They laughed.

"Why are you laughing? What so funny about I, wanting a good impression for my daughter?" Looking at her husband, she demands "I need money. I shall buy a new dress for your selfish daughter."

"You need not to do that trouble mother." Yuzu said. Her playing was stopped by the loud boisterous laugh of her siblings. "Karin-chan's not done yet. I am sure it will be a lovely dress after she had finished it."

"Yes mama, I'm just styling it so I can move freely and easily when I dance." Turning her attention to her older brother she asked "Why didn't you tell me that it was Sir Abarai's birthday the day before?"

What a vexing question. Is she blind? Can't she see that Renji likes her? It's a brother's duty to protect his sister away from all those undeserving men! Even if he is his friend.

"You are having fun in the lake with Yuzu, I rather not disturb you" he answered.

"You will pass a real gentleman's test if there is one, Ichi-nii. It is unbelievable to hear that from you."

"How sarcastic."

"Yes I am."

Ignoring the brawl between the brother and sister, Madam Kurosaki asked her oldest. "Ichigo, when are you planning to be wedded with Orihime-chan? You have been engaged for far too long in my opinion."

'Hime and I still enjoy our unmarried life."

"But you are turning four and twenty the month after next! If you two could wait, I certainly cannot any longer."

"Yes. Me too son." Eying his son evilly, he loudly exclaimed. "I want to see my grandchildren!"

Imagining kicking his father in the shin soothed his ego. Ichigo quickly fled out of the house.

* * *

...

"When are we coming back to Seireitei, Taichou?"

The 'taichou' looked at the woman who asked him. Narrowing his eyes, he insisted. "Do not call me that, Matsumoto."

The woman smiled. "But it is very entertaining to see how you creased your forehead every time I call you that ta-i-chou." She emphasized.

Sighing in defeat at the ridiculous notion of the woman, he answered her question in a dull voice. "In two months or so, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I bet she is just excited to see a certain someone, my dear brother." Answered the black haired lady sitting beside him, then she added some more, "Come to think of it, I need to return to the Seireitei too. The dress that I order is done now for sure."

"Why did the two of you come here with me in the first place? And Hinamori, you can always asked a servant to fetch the dress for you."

"But that is an abuse of man power Shirou-chan!"

"And that is why we pay for them." He replied coldly, he hates that epithet. Noticing that one of his companions is missing, he quickly questioned the maid who's pouring a tea in their cup.

"Lady Rukia is out, Sir." She answered in gentle manner. "She said that she is going in the plaza to buy some ribbons."

"Alone?"

The maid nodded. "Yes sir."

'How wearisome, but not something new.' Why do all the woman in this house is so.. so complicated? They always cause him so many hurdles and difficulties. The last problem they had infused with him was yesterday, at the latest. They're having a picnic beside the lake when the horses in the carriage started running. They were unfastened! It took him an hour to capture the horses and calmed it. He thought the rope that fastening in the horse was loose, but he overheard them and mentioned how they did it, and laughed at his reaction. Laughed! He's not a man to be laugh at! But thankfully, the event happened the day before was mild compared to others.

"Should I fetch someone to call her sir?" Asked the maid.

He shook his head at the suggestion, "Do not." And then he added quickly, "But do it when she's still not here by dinner time."

* * *

…

"No gold! No silver! Not even white! What kind of store is this?"

"I apologized madam, but someone had already bought the last of them." The servant muttered; her head down. She can't look directly at the irate woman in front of her. If looks could kill, she's probably dead by now.

"I never saw such a thing! Where is the owner? I shall speak to her!"

Rukia Kuchiki cross her arms in front her chest. This ribbon store is absolutely ridiculous! They don't even have the most basic of colors! That's unheard of! She will speak to the owner to remind her to never ever neglect such thing.

"Yes madam, I will call her immediately." The servant gladly leaves the room.

As she saw the servant leave the room, she smiled. Her real motive was to make friends with the owner. She's new here in Karakura, it's important for her to make many friends to strengthen her connections.

After a minute or two, the servant that she had yelled earlier emerged from door and now accompanied by a beautiful long haired woman, which she assumed as owner of the store. She noticed right away the woman's breast; it was a lot larger than hers! It's nearly the size of her cousin's, Rangiku. She remembered how Momo and Rangiku make fun of her about it. The idea didn't suit her, she fumed silently.

The woman approached and smiled at her, "Is something wrong, Miss..?"

"Rukia."

"Well Miss Rukia, is something the matter?" she asked again.

"Yes evidently, for I would not have to call you if there is none." Rukia retorted. A little test would be necessary for her to know if she is worthy to be her friend. She yelled, "Why is there no white ribbon here at your store? I understand for the gold and silver, but white is the most basic of all colors!"

Orihime cringed at the woman's tone. _What the..? Why is she shouting at her? She doesn't have the right to do that! _She answered bravely, "I apologized for the inconvenience Miss Rukia, but it is not necessary for you to use that mordant tone on me or even shout at me."

Rukia was taken aback by the lady's reply. She smiled inwardly. Looks like she and this lady will get along just fine. She pushed more, "How discourteous! I am a customer here. You should respect me!"

"And I am the owner! My door is always open for you to leave madam." Orihime turned her back at the ill-mannered customer but before she can even open the door she heard her laughed. This irritated her more, she faced her again. "That's it madam. Please leave!"

Rukia look at her with laughing eyes, and then she bowed. "Ahaha. I deeply apologized for that scene and my rudeness madam. Allow me to introduce myself again." She stood straight again to look at the lady's face. She noticed that the woman's mouth is slightly ajar. She laughed once more, is her plan really that unexpected? _Of course it is, It's always is.. _"I am Lady Rukia Kuchiki of Southern Olivarez, and you are?"

For a moment, Orihime remained silent in where she is standing at, and then closed her mouth and curtsied. She didn't know that she was yelling at a noble! She had known since she was a child the noble family of Kuchiki. They have a mansion in Seireitei and own a dozen of boutiques! And most of all, they are kin to the royal family. "O-Orihime Inoue, m-my lady."

Not removing her eye on her, Rukia's lips moved upward and said, "I am sorry again the way I addressed you earlier, I just want to be friends with you."

"That was nothing, my lady."

A little ashamed for what she had done before. She invited Orihime to dinner as a sign of her apology, her tone unmistakably modest.

Orihime's eyes widen. She wanted her to come for dinner? A dinner with a noble? But that is..! "There is no need for you to do that Lady Kuchiki, your mere apology is enough for me to forgive you."

"But I insist! It would be the most shameful thing to me if you didn't accept my invitation!"

The door flew open and revealed a rather lanky orange haired gentleman. His forehead is down with a frown as he heard a loud voice before he entered the shop. He approached Orihime and put his arms around her waist. _They must be a couple_, Rukia guessed. "What is the problem here?" He inquired.

"Oh Ichigo!" Orihime kissed her fiancé at his cheek and turned red in embarrassment as she remembered her impoliteness. _There's a noble standing here at their front!_ "I am sorry Lady Kuchiki, this is my fiancé, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo.." She addressed her fiancé, "This is Lady Rukia Kuchiki of Southern Olivarez."

"I did not know we live in the same neighborhood Ms. Kuchiki." Stated Kurosaki Ichigo. _Southern Olivarez? Isn't that a property of a noble family in Seireitei?_ "Pardon me to ask, but are you new here? This is the first time I met you."

Looking at the gentleman, Rukia quickly answered, "Oh no! I don't have a house here! A relative of mine bought the mansion near the lake. I am just here for a vacation."

"The Luntian Mansion?" asked Ichigo. "I thought the mansion was bought by a gentleman name Hitsugaya?"

"Your information was not mistaken Sir Kurosaki. Hitsugaya Toushirou is my cousin." she confessed.

"Living in the city must be quite tiring Lady Kuchiki."

"Yes it is, that is why I am here to take a rest." She responded, turning her back on them she walked and looked outside the window. "My, my.. the sun is almost down. I need to get going."

"Take care in your way, your ladyship." Orihime bid her good bye and bowed.

"You still have not answered my invitation for tonight's dinner, Miss Inoue."

"But there is no—"

"You can take Sir Kurosaki with you if you are not comfortable to come alone." Bargained she.

Orihime looked at his fiancé. "If it is alright with him."

"I see no problem in that." Ichigo said to Orihime and then turned to Rukia. "We will come there later, Miss Kuchiki."

"That is wonderful!" she said as she clapped her hands. "I will expect you tonight at '8."

And with that she opened the door and took her leave, leaving the engaged couple behind.

* * *

...

_Southern Olivarez_ – (Olivarez South Homes) the name of the subdivision where I live. LOL. (I'm so lazy to think. it sounds cool anyway, right? :P)

_Sala_ – it means living room in my language, but I think most of you already know that because it's also the same in Spanish (I think).

A/N: What a boring chapter. So many dialogues! I can't be descriptive enough I guess. But I hope majority of you (if not all) enjoyed it. And I'm sorry I can't write a longer chapter. I tried my best, I just can't (that is just sad). Excuse my wrong grammars. :P I need to take my English subject now seriously, I think. LOL.

Thank you for reading! Reviews and creative criticisms are very much appreciated. :)

...

I'm wondering, why can't I put question mark and exclamation point together?


End file.
